spgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Woodland Critters
The Woodland Critters are minor characters in South Park: The Stick of Truth and South Park: The Fractured But Whole. They consist of 12 critters, named Rabbity, Skunky, Beavery, Beary, Woodpeckery, Chickadee-y, Raccoony, Mousey, Squirrely, Deery, Porcupiney and Foxy. Appearance The Woodland Critters' most distinguishing feature is their large, round, shiny eyes. Prominence South Park: The Stick of Truth The Woodland Critters have no role in the story other than Facebook friends. According to a piece of paper found in Stan's bedroom, they are found by entering the Lost Forest and going in the directions right, up, right, down, right, in order. When the player approaches them, they ask the player to accept the true lord Satan as their savior, and if the player does, all 12 critters friend the player on Facebook. South Park: The Fractured But Whole Farts of Future Past After the Freedom Pals and The New Kid try to go back in time to avoid the rise of Mitch Conner, they accidentally end up one year in the future, where Mitch Conner has already achieved his goal of turning every single day of the year into Christmas, rather than fulfilling the promises he made to the citizens of South Park. As every day is Christmas, Mitch Conner hired The Woodland Critters as assassins just in case The Freedom Pals ever show up in South Park. The Freedom Pals are confronted by The Woodland Critters in the Main Street, when trying to get the New Kid to the Abortion Clinic (As they can not use the Time Fart Leap to travel back in time). The Woodland Critters seemmed to be winning the fight, however, Toolshed and Doctor Timothy suggest to the New Kid that they should try to pray to Jesus Christ so he can help them. The New Kid prays, but instead of summoning Jesus, he summons Santa, who agrees to help the Freedom Pals get rid of the Woodland Critters. Beary asks Rabbity for help so he sacrifices himself giving Deery, Beery, Porcupiney, Beavery, Raaccony and Foxy a permanent attack boost. However they were still defeated by Santa and the Freedom Pals, allowing the latter to progress. Danger Deck Most of The Woodland Critters appear as enemies during The Danger Deck Challenges, teaming up with other enemies: * Deery teams up with one of Jared's aides, two police officers, Sheila and Professor Chaos riding his Mini Supreme during the "Stand your Ground" challenge. * Two Beary's team up with a redneck, a Therapy Kid, a Dead Flinger Chaos Minion and a cook during the "Dead and Beary'd" challenge. * Beavery and Raccony team up with Porcupiney and three copies of Father McManus in the "Beasts n' Priests" challenge. * Porcupiney appears on two occasions. First she appears during the "Beasts n' Priests" challenge with the previously mentioned enemies, and during the "Heavy Hitters Challennge", teaming up with Professor Chaos riding his Mini Supreme, King Crab, Red Wine Drunk Randy, Almighty King Douchebag and Detective Yates. Facebook Messages Gallery South Park: The Stick of Truth Woodland Critters.jpg|The Woodland Critters. Foxy.jpg|Foxy Porcupiney.jpg|Porcupiney Woodpeckery.jpg|Woodpeckery Raccoony.jpg|Racoony Chickadeeree y.jpg|Chickadee-y Deery.jpg|Deery Mousy.jpg|Mousey Skunky.jpg|Skunky Beavery.jpg|Beavery Squirrely.jpg|Squirrely Rabbity.jpg|Rabbity Beary.jpg|Beary South Park: The Fractured But Whole 20180424214558 1.jpg|In-game splash image of the Woodland Critters. 20180424214549 1.jpg|The Woodland Critters making their presence at South Park Main Street during the timeline where Mitch Conner is already elected as mayor. 20180423203324_1.jpg|Beary blowing up peoples minds, literally. Original Soundtrack Video South_Park_The_Fractured_But_Whole_-_Woodland_Critters_Boss_Battle_Fight_Music_Theme_2|Recorded by xXSilentAgent47Xx Trivia * As seen in the trailer for Stick Of Truth, Beary could be summoned during battles. However, in the final game this decision was scrapped. * In South Park The Fractured But Whole, they have the same battle music as Mitch Conner. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Animals Category:Friendable Characters Category:Characters voiced by Trey Parker Category:Characters voiced by Matt Stone Category:Characters voiced by Adrien Beard Category:Characters voiced by April Stewart Category:Characters voiced by Mona Marshall Category:Scrapped Characters Category:Facebook Messengers Category:Facebook Users Category:Male characters Category:Female characters Category:Villains Category:Energy Cost 3 Cards Category:Bosses